


Roommates?

by luckycharmz



Series: Malec fics [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Magnus saving the day and unexpectedly his and Alec’s life but only, it’s not so unexpected.





	Roommates?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU type fic I’ve wirtten ever, I hope I delivered well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec was waiting for his roommate and best friend to join him at their favourite coffee shop. They did this at the end of every week when they weren’t able to give each other time. He had arrived rather early so he decided to smoke, hoping the time would pass quicker. He leaned back on the window ledge as he lit up his smoke, scrunching his eyes as he looked up into the sky. The sun was out and the birds were chirping, it was as perfect a day could be in New York. 

He was half way through his cigarette when one of his co-workers from the bar he worked at came up to him with a stupid smile on his face.

“Lightwood? What’s a pretty boy like you doing here alone?” He asked, grinning like an idiot.

The first thought that came to his mind wasn’t the disgusting way he was hitting on him, rather the name he used, _pretty boy_. Sure him and Magnus were just roommates even best friends but that name from anyone _but_ him, felt wrong. He shook his head internally before speaking up.

“Shut up, man.” His tone was dry and uninterested as he took another puff, looking in the other direction. Alec had made it more than obvious that he had no interest in Jason whatsoever, yet he never listened.

“Oh come on, Alec. Give in already.” His voice playful as he took another step closer and leaned against the wall beside him.

Alec snorted, the guy never learned, “I’m not interested so fuck off, Jason.” He replied, adding a snark to his tone.

He was tired of Jason hitting on him constantly, he was an ass and disgustingly overconfident- he still couldn’t believe he hadn’t killed him yet with all the bullshit he manages to say to him at work.

“But you are. It’s not as if you’ve had a boyfriend in who knows how long. Have some fun, I’ll make it worth it.” Jason’s voice going lower as he tried to get his point across but Alec wasn’t having any of it.

* * *

Magnus was only steps away from the shop when he spotted Alec, his smile growing wide before faltering as he saw the look on Alec’s face, how uncomfortable he looked. Then he saw the man beside him and everything clicked. Alec would always tell him he had it handled, that it wasn’t a big deal. But Magnus knew how Alec felt, could see right through him and he couldn’t help it any longer. 

He walked up to the two boys, knocking shoulders with Jason as he went straight to Alec, standing between his legs. Not letting himself think twice before cupping his face.

“Hey, _you_.” He murmured against his lips, bumping their noses together and going in for a rather passionate kiss.

He kept his hands cupped on Alec’s face and not a beat later felt Alec’s arms go around his waist, holding him tightly. He thumbed at his cheekbones as he kissed him, deeply. It didn’t feel new, though it was—it felt like coming home. _This_ felt right, as if it should’ve been happening so long ago. He lingered on Alec’s lower lip as he parted, putting their foreheads together for a moment to breathe.

He moved away slowly, just in time to see Alec’s eyes still shut and Magnus  _knew_ , that was the most beautiful sight. The innocence and purity that was glowing on his face in that moment, the look of utter bliss, he knew he wanted to see _that_ forever. It felt like time had completely stopped before Alec was opening his eyes, moving his hands from Magnus’ back to holding his wrists and looking up at him. A silent plea in those soft, emerald eyes.

“Jason? What a lovely surprise. Can I help you with something?” Magnus kept his voice firm as he gave him a sarcastic smile.

Alec though? He was still looking- _staring_ , at Magnus who was looking at Jason, completely baffled at what just happened.

“You two .. you’re? I- ... nothing.” He stuttered out as he looked between the two men before looking at Alec again, “Sorry, Lightwood.” He deadpanned, face flushed, before side stepping and walking down the street, completely embarrassed.

Magnus slowly returned his gaze to Alec who had just turned from watching Jason leave back at him.

“You alright, _pretty boy_?” Magnus asked.

That’s when Alec finally felt at ease again. _That name_ coming from the _right person._ Wordlessly Alec got up and nodded, making his way inside all the while pulling Magnus by his hand.

They gave their orders before sitting at their regular table by the windows on the other side, the lake as the view.

“Why’d you do that?” Alec blurted out, leaning in on the small table with his arms.

“Do I hear you complaining?” Magnus challenged, furrowing his brows as he mirrored Alec’s position.

He shook his head and looked out the window before looking back. “Far from it, actually.” He found himself saying, looking everywhere but in front of him.

Magnus took his chin by his hand, forcing him to look right at him. The distance was short as Magnus beamed at him, “Me too.” He gave him a soft smile before closing the distance once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment & leave kudos! 
> 
> Love to all. <3


End file.
